


Substitute Snacks; or five times Dan Espinoza didn't get to eat his pudding and one time he did

by XWingAce



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dan/Pudding, Gen, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingAce/pseuds/XWingAce
Summary: A broken snack machine can cause more chaos than you think. Tumblr Prompt fill.





	Substitute Snacks; or five times Dan Espinoza didn't get to eat his pudding and one time he did

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr prompt](https://luciferprompts.tumblr.com/post/171138466567/5-times-lucifer-wasnt-responsible-for-the#Notes) and previously posted exclusively on my Tumblr. Now also here on AO3 because I like keeping everything together.

## 1\. Lucifer

"Oh, come on. _Again_?"

Lucifer was sitting in his usual spot – at Chloe's desk. And, also pretty much like usual when Lucifer didn't actually have something to _do_ at the police station, he was eating something. Dan's pudding. Of course. It was a minor miracle the guy stayed as thin as he did. Or maybe that was all the cardio he claimed to get.

"I thought we'd gotten past that, Lucifer."

"In my defense this time, Daniel," Lucifer started, not looking at all apologetic. "The snack machine is broken, so I had to resort to your stash. Dan got a grin that was all teeth. "I'll be happy to replace it with something of better quality."

Dan sighed. "Never mind. I'll bring more myself next week. Just don't eat them all before then."

Lucifer nodded solemnly. "This is the last one of the batch I'll eat. You have my word."

## 2\. Charlotte

It was late at night. Being the junior assistant DA meant that Charlotte pulled all the crap shifts. So that put her in the station at 2 AM, still processing paperwork, and _starving_. Oh, and the snack machine was broken, as she found out after sacrificing three dollars to it. Great.

She opened the fridge in the shared breakroom. She hadn't left anything in it, but maybe there would be something nobody would miss. Or that she could offer to replace. Well… there were Detective Espinoza's puddings. He had quite the stash. He probably wouldn't notice one missing, right?

Charlotte made a mental note to bring extra puddings after her next grocery run.

## 3\. Maze

Huh. Dan was still leaving these puddings around in the fridge. You would have thought he'd have figured out by now that half the department considered them a donation to their snack fund. Oh well. They were just the thing to get a little energy back after a boring bounty.

## 4\. Trixie

"Daddy, I'm hungy," Trixie complained. 

The babysitter had called in this morning with a family emergency, so Dan had had to bring Trixie in to the station with him. It was a quiet day of mainly paperwork, so at least he wouldn't be leaving his daughter to roam around the station while he worked a case. Still, it was less than ideal. Especially when the hungry daughter met the broken snack machine.

He really needed to do something about that. Calling in the repairmen for… basically whatever was another one of those tasks that seemed to have fallen to Dan, lately. He'd get on that right now. Right after finding Trixie a different snack.

The girl in question had gotten way ahead of him, searching the department fridge for something palatable. She came out holding a pudding cup. "Hey, these are yours, aren't they? Can I have one?" 

"Sure, Trix."

There went his stash.

## 5\. Ella

"I had to try various substrates to cultivate the mould we found at the scene, but I've finally managed to get enough to analyse…"

Dan tuned out Ella's actual explanation while he got a good eyeful of the goopy, hairy… stuff that oozed on the petri dish. Underneath the scents of the lab, something smelled familiar. With a sinking feeling, Dan asked the first thing that came to mind. "What did you use for this?"

"Oh," Ella's expression fell. "Yeah, sorry dude. I had to take one of your puddings." Her smile brightened. "Good news is, that's the one that worked!"

"Awesome." Dan eyed the oozing, mouldy remains of one of his puddings. Maybe he'd skip tonight.

##  +1 Dan

Dan had been at his desk, contemplating a snack, when one of the officers called out to him. The repair guy for the snack machine was here. Well that was a quest worthy of his attention.

By the time _that_ got taken care of, Dan was really craving a snack of his own. He opened the fridge to get one of his puddings. Last he checked, there should be one left.

There wasn't.

Damn it. Who had taken it this time?

Dan rounded the corner into the bullpit proper. Lucifer was standing right there on the other side of it, half turned away. He had a spoon in his mouth and was licking it with every sign of enjoyment.

"You!" Dan shouted across the room. He started toward Lucifer, but kept talking as he approached. "You even promised!"

Lucifer turned around slowly, eyebrows raised. "What on _earth_ are you talking about, Daniel?" As Lucifer turned fully, the small Tupperware container he was holding came into sight. Not one of Dan's puddings.

Dan slowed down. He'd lost the thread of the conversation for a second. "What… what's that?"

"This?" Lucifer held up the container, then pointed his spoon at a uniformed officer standing next to him. "This is Marcia's grandmother's honey panna cotta." He turned to the officer. "And I simply _must_ have the recipe, dear. It's sinfully delicious." Lucifer took another spoonful, thought for a second, then offered it to Dan. "You should try this."

"Honey's not my kind of thing," Dan refused the offered spoon politely. Even if it had been, he wasn't going to share spoons with Lucifer, of all people. "But if you didn't take my last pudding, then where is…"

He turned toward his desk, and his words died on his lips. There, on his desk - just as he'd left it when he'd been called to deal with the repairman -- sat his pudding, with a spoon lying next to it.

"Your pudding?" Lucifer asked. "You mean the one on your desk?"

Dan sighed. It had been a long week.


End file.
